


Content

by hearts_reflection



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_reflection/pseuds/hearts_reflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff, first time publishing, please be gentle with your judgements!! Set after 8x17<br/>Wrote this for my friend Cassandra!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Dean walked through the motel room door and dropped his duffle bag on the first motel bed. God he was tired. 

It had been a simple salt and burn, which is why he had left Sammy at the bunker, to research. Not to keep him on the sidelines to rest. Research. Dean had insisted he was capable of doing the job solo but god damn that bitch was determined to stay in the spiritual realm to reek havoc on assholes in that bar. No psycho ghost haunts a bar while Dean can help it. 

Shrugging off his layers of clothes, kicking off his boots, Dean went into the bathroom to shower. He let the shower massage his sore head that he had fallen on, and had bottle thrown at many times that night. Stupid ghosts. 

Liking the idea of some sweet alone time he hurried with the rest of his shower, pulled on some clean shorts and went to lie on the bed. He felt his whole body sigh. It wasn't his memory foam matress but it was a pretty big step up from the couch in Rufus's cabin. He felt his body relax and he let his mind wander. As much as he loved the bunker and having a place to call home, he missed the simple cases that were all over the country, missed Sam being okay, missed Bobby, and he missed Cas. He really missed Cas.

He'd been praying to him since the whole crypt incident, but he wasn't answering. Typical. He knew Cas at least heard him, but Dean would love if he actually came and saw him. Dean was worried about him, after witnessing his little breakdown in the crypt- who wouldn't be? But Cas had to protect the tablet. For some unknown reason, protect it from Dean. With thoughts of Cas, Dean drifted off to sleep. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, though it was dark now, when he felt the bed dip on the other side. Dean stiffened a little and reached for his knife under the pillow. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he heard the last voice he expected to.

"There's no need for a knife Dean, you know it won't kill me." Cas said in a familiar  _I'm an Angel of the Lord Dean, remember?_  

Dean sighed in relief and rolled over to see Cas's face iluminated dimly by the sign outside the motel. He smiled a little down at Dean before turning his head towards the door. 

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean asked, his voice a little rough from sleep.

Cas's gaze loomed in the direction of the door for a few more seconds before he turned back to Dean. 

"I felt that you needed me here Dean. Is every thing alright? You look-" Cas paused and squinted his eyes. "You look, tired." 

Dean felt himself smile a little at that. "Well yea Cas, Sam and me are trying to close the gates of Hell, remember? It isn't exactly a cakewalk."

He averted his eyes once again. "Yes I remember. I am sorry, I did not realize that endevour was taking a toll on you as well as Sam. How is he?"

"Sam's... You know, Sam. A Winchester." Dean sighed at the thought. 

Cas gave him a puzzled look at the comment.

"I mean he's hiding how bad things probably are to spare me the worry, which only makes me worry more." He clarified receiving an understanding nod. The sound of traffic outside filled the room along with silence as Cas and Dean stay motionless in the dark room. Cas broke the silence first.

"How are you Dean?" He said in an off tone that had a large hint of concern in it.

Dean shruged a little. "Other than being tired I'm fine." 

"No, I meant, how are you from what happened last time we were together." He asked quieter 

Dean took a moment to think before he answered. "Cas." He sat up and made eye contact with him. "I'm not mad at you for what happened there." 

"Yes but Dean-"

"No, don't interrupt me." Cas's mouth closed. "Cas, like I said, I need you. I don't care if you hit me a few times, Sam and I have done that pleanty of times and he's my family so it's expected. And remember what I said Cas?" 

"You said we we're family." He answered slowly. 

"That's right. We're family Cas. You are my family. That means there isn't any thing you can do that will make me hate you." 

Cas stared at Dean like he just said Lucifer was out of the cage.

"Dean. I tried to kill you. I didn't just hit you a few times, you almost died. I saw it in your eyes- you thought you were going to die. And you did nothing to stop me from doing it, why would you let me kill you Dean?" 

The way Cas looked at him hurt, like he had wanted Dean to stop him. To kill him. But Dean never would, he never could. 

"You didn't try to do any thing, remember? You were under some bitch's control. And you broke that and then healed me. No harm no foul, right?" He smiled. 

"There  ** _was_  **harm Dean. I just healed it." Cas said in an annoyed tone.

"Yea but there's no proof of your "harm" since you healed it." He replied. 

There was a long pause in the room again before Cas spoke.

"I didn't break the connection Dean." He said solemnly before looking Dean in the eyes. "You broke it. I was too weak to do it, but you severed the connection with out even realizing you did."

"How could **_I_** do that Cas?" He asked not believing what he said was true. 

"I'm not sure how Dean, Naomi had me kill thousands of fake you in heaven-"

"Well that's normal." Dean inturrpted.

"But I couldn't kill the real you." He continued, shooting Dean a look for inturrupting him. "How ever you broke the connection though I am very glad. I would have hated to kill you." He finished slowly, not making eye contact with him.

Dean sat there and thought for a few long moments. Cas couldn't kill him. He couldn't kill Cas. It was just like with Sammy. But the way Dean felt about Cas was different than the brotherly love he felt with Sam. What he said was true, Cas was family but he wasn't exactly like a brother. Before Dean knew what he was doing, he shifted his body closer to Cas, startling the angel a little with his sudden movement. 

Though the room was dark, Dean could make out the outline of Cas's face and he cupped his cheek. He brushed his thumb over Cas's little amount of peach fuzz he had there and looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes looked into his with worry and question. Dean wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but it felt right. He leaned in and closed his eyes slowly as his lips made contact with the stunned angels. Cas didn't move or pull away at first, just froze entierly before he leaned into the kiss. 

Cas kept leaning till Dean was laying down on the bed again and Cas was leaning over him, deepening their kiss. Cas's hand cupped Dean's face and stroked though his hair. Dean savoured the flavor that was Cas, that he couldn't describe but he loved it. Loved it. Loved him. That was it. Dean loved Cas. 

Cas pulled away from the kiss when Dean needed to breathe and looked into Deans soul with those big blue eyes of his. He suddenly felt more relaxed than he had in weeks, just looking into the eyes of the being he loved. Cas brushed his fingers through Dean's fair again before he kissed his forehead.

"You should rest Dean." Cas moved back a little before Dean grabbed his wrist holding him in place. 

"Please don't go." Was all he could say. Cas smiled at him and kissed his forehead again before he kissed his lips quickly and pulled back out of Dean's grip. He took off his trench coat and placed it on the opposite bed before he took off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. He pulled the covers up and slid in next to Dean, who slid his arm over Cas as he settled down.

Cas stroked Dean's hair as Dean snuggled up into his neck, kissing him on the lips once more before he settled. They stayed like that for a while before Dean started to feel sleep begin to claim him. 

"Hey Cas?" He whispered.

"Yes Dean?" 

"I love you." He sighed with happiness for finally figuring out his feelings for Cas and kissed his neck again as he slowly fell asleep. He was almost asleep before he heard Cas's reply.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

And he felt a kiss on his temple before he fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved. 


End file.
